The Valentine of Haruhi Suzumiya - 涼宮ハルヒのバレンタイン
by AznCupcakesFTW
Summary: ' Will you be my Valentine, Kyon? ' She had a beautiful bright smile and pulled me into a hug. I was speechless and couldn't find the right words to say. Now my friend, what would YOU say? [First HaruxKyon fanfic]
1. Chapter 1

The Valentine of Haruhi Suzumiya • 涼宮ハルヒのバレンタイン

Disclaimer: _Haruhi Suzumiya_ doesn't belong to me and is owned by Nagaru Tanigawa, Noizi Ito, Kadokawa Shoten, Little, Brown & Company, Yen Press, Kadokawa Pictures USA, Bandai Entertainment, The Sneaker, Shōnen Ace, Makoto Mizuno, Gaku Tsugano, Tatsuya Ishihara, Kyoto Animation, Madman Entertainment, Beez Entertainment, Chiba TV, SUN-TV, Tokyo MX, TV Aichi, TV Hokkaido, TV Kanagawa, Teletama, Puyo, and Tokyo MX.

_/Does anyone even read the damn disclaimers?! -_-_

By: ~AznCupcakesFTW

A/N: So, yesterday, after a couple of YouTube videos later I ended up on a Haruhi video and my otaku mind flashed before me. Haruhiism, Endless Eight, Kyon-kun Denwa, Bunny suits all crept up in my head and nostalgia hit me. I started my morning re-watching a few episodes and reading some HaruKyon fanfics and well, here I am now. Enjoy!

-

**I.**

"Kyon."

I heard my name escape from the lips of the girl in front of me. I could tell she was beautiful but I couldn't really see her face clearly. Her cheeks were a bright red and she was gripping on my tie. Suddenly, the girl moved closer to me, and lightly pressed her lips on mine.

_Ring! Ring!_

Damn you alarm clock. Way to ruin my teenage fantasies. Well, at least you saved me from getting bothered and woken up by my sister and shamisen. Now, that's not how I'd like to spend my morning.

I got ready in a few minutes and found myself trudging up that stupid hill I've always been walking up to. I let out a small yawn and rubbed my eye as I saw an obnoxious grey-haired boy run up to me with a huge smirk on his face. He slung his school bag across his shoulder with his left hand and held a bunch of boxes with his right hand. The boy met my path and was now walking side by side with me.

"Yo."

I looked over to him and gave a small wave. He smiled and waved back to me. I gave a little peek at his right hand giving the boy my notice of the boxes he was holding. A little bit of silence took over and I decided to break our silence by asking him a question about those items in his hand.

"Taniguchi. What's in those boxes?"

The boy simply wailed around and gave a stupid grin. He opened his big mouth and a bunch of words came out.

"Oh~ My dear Kyon! You really have no clue what today is?"

I was expecting him to spit out more nonsense but I guess this is his way of giving me time to process what _is _today. What? It's just a normal, regular Thursday. Yippee. Taniguchi get on with your gimmick! Now tell me, what is in those boxes?

"Silly Kyon", he continued, ridiculing me, "Today is the one day the girls confess to us guys about their love for us!"

Oh. Right. _Valentine's Day_. Then again, the boxes? Don't tell me those boxes are filled with gifts, chocolates and all that _crap_? For girls? Sorry Taniguchi but aren't you a month ahead of _White Day_?

"Well you see Kyon, I assume most of the girls will come running to me with tons of chocolate and confessions. I might as well pay them back now right? Or if I'm lucky, I can win a few hearts of other girls, Kyon!"

In other words, you're gonna bribe every girl you see just so they'll give you a chance. _Uh-huh. _Good luck with that, Taniguchi. You'll need it.

He waved a box in front of me. What now Taniguchi? Are you trying to offer me one? I think I'll pass. I'd rather take one from _Koizumi _than yo- on second thought, no. Screw you both, dammit!

"Kyon, idiot. I'm not offering _you_ a box but letting you have it!" Yep. I totally understand your logic Taniguchi! "What I mean is, you can give this box to none other than your _girlfriend_, Suzumiya! She'd totally appreciate it, from you of course! Who knows, maybe you two will start making out an-"

I couldn't help but to blush a little at that comment but I slowly regained my self-consciousness and mentally slapped my pink-tinted cheeks. _Go away!_I pushed the box away from me not giving in to Taniguchi's fun.

"Haruhi isn't my girlfriend. She's just a friend, that's all."

After I made that remark, Taniguchi let out a few chuckles but when he was done laughing we soon started walking to school in complete silence. We barely made it on time so we both started to rush. The two of us put our stuff away in our shoe lockers and ran into the classroom as fast as we could.

I made my way into my seat, slipping my bag onto the side of my desk and I turned around to have a few moments of chatter with the girl behind me. I probably had five minutes to spare.

"Hey."

Before I could make the first word of conversing and even open my mouth, she let out the soft, '_Hey'. _My jaw opened and started to drop slowly. In front of me was a very attractive girl with a sweet smile. Haruhi didn't have her signature morning scowl on today, I guess. She also had her hair in a high ponytail that made my heart nearly melt or should I put in a more extreme way- _explode_. I felt like an idiot just staring at her with my mouth open, to be honest, I was expecting her to start poking fun at me by now! Instead she bit her lip (Dammit Haruhi! Are you trying to kill me today?!) and tilted her head to the side then spoke in such a sweet tone.

"Kyon? Hey, are you all right?"

No, Haruhi, I am absolutely not all right! Can you blame me? To be quite honest with you, I'm used to the Haruhi that bosses me around and drags me every single day, scowls every freakin' morning and has the mood swings of a child! B-but now.. _Stop blushing Kyon_.. I'm seeing a Haruhi that is so sweet and so cute and-

"Good morning, class."

Damn you Okabe-sensei. Way to ruin my _second _teenage fantasy. Argh. I scrambled around and shifted myself forward. I hastily grabbed my notebook and started to search for a pencil in my bag. Before I knew it, a pencil was motioned in front of my face.

"The lecture is almost starting. You can borrow my extra pencil."

I took the pencil and said a quick thanks to the girl behind me. Okabe-sensei was ranting on about some stupid subject as he started to jot things down on the board. I was too dumfounded to take notes right now. My mind wandered into a billion thoughts. Let's start with the most surprising, shall we?

_Why is Suzumiya Haruhi actually being so nice to me today?_


	2. Chapter 2

The Valentine of Haruhi Suzumiya • 涼宮ハルヒのバレンタイン

Disclaimer: _Haruhi Suzumiya_ doesn't belong to me and is owned by Nagaru Tanigawa, Noizi Ito, Kadokawa Shoten, Little, Brown & Company, Yen Press, Kadokawa Pictures USA, Bandai Entertainment, The Sneaker, Shōnen Ace, Makoto Mizuno, Gaku Tsugano, Tatsuya Ishihara, Kyoto Animation, Madman Entertainment, Beez Entertainment, Chiba TV, SUN-TV, Tokyo MX, TV Aichi, TV Hokkaido, TV Kanagawa, Teletama, Puyo, and Tokyo MX.

/_Does anyone even read the damn disclaimers?! -_-_

By: ~AznCupcakesFTW

A/N: It's been a while since I've updated this story or even written anything! Please forgive me! I'm back into drawing now, hehe! Well, anyways, here is chapter 2. Enjoy! PS: I was a bit braindead so I'm not sure if you'll all like this chapter! xS

**II.**

_Tick. Tack. Tock._

Morning classes went by even slower than usual which I've never prepared myself mentally for (I've been longing for a break). I also didn't write any notes and I could've sworn I heard something regarding a surprise pop quiz tomorrow on the lecture and notes we took.

Oh well.

I told myself to worry about all that nonsense later and just be thankful it's finally the greatest part of my school day; lunch time. I took out my bento box out of my bag and saw two figures approach me.

"Hello there, Kyon", said a small boy with brownish hair.

I nodded to him with a smile and turned my head and attention over to the grey-haired boy. Time to ridicule. I gripped my chopsticks and took a small piece of rice and stuffed it in my mouth. Without further ado, I began our meal conversing.

"So, Taniguchi", I chewed a bit of more rice, "How has your super special Valentine's Day giveaway been doing? Did you reel in any girls yet with your 'brilliant' schemes?" I patted his back in a consoling way and waited for whatever he'd shoot back to me.

Taniguchi, in reply, took a large gulping of rice and snorted at me with anger. He shook his hand back and forth which was implying a 'negative'. After he calmed down, he flashed a stupid grin at me.

"Kyon. At least I'm _trying_ to get girls! While you have the whole deck of girls liking you, dammit!"

Wh-Whole deck? What do you mean? Who are you talking about?

Taniguchi shook his head in annoyance. "Shall I count it out loud for you, idiot?" Taniguchi started biting away at a piece of well cooked, spiced meat.

"Asahina Mikuru. Nagato Yuki. Suzumiya Haruhi."

I shot up out of my seat in astonishment. I scrambled around back into my seat and tried to settle myself and also my train of thoughts down a little.

I looked over to the quiet brown-haired boy and he let out a huge nod to confirm Taniguchi's remarks are true to word.

Looks like I should man up this Valentine's day.

My eyes darted straight up at the clock. I still have time.

With just a few pieces of meat and small grains of white rice, I gulped down my bento within a few seconds. I motioned Taniguchi to my empty bento and school bag.

"Clean up for me, why don't you? I'll be back."

I ran towards the cafeteria to find- _her_. After a few seconds (if not exaggerating, _minutes_) of endless running, I slowly started to walk and re-collect my thoughts.

Wait a second-..

Do I really believe Taniguchi? The guy's not much of a reliable source.. Maybe Haruhi's right. Maybe I _am_ an idiot. _Wait, what?! _

Damn it, Taniguchi. You've ruined my hopes and my _third_ teenage fantasy! (Everyone must seem to hate my fantasies, eh..)

In other words, Taniguchi is probably just spitting a dark lie at my face. Tell me again _why_ do I even care? I loosened my tie and let out my signature sigh of defeat. I proceeded to give myself a reminder to not trust Taniguchi, and go out to find a reliable source to see if, Haruhi, Nagato, and Asahina-san really _do_ take a liking to me.

Koizumi.

What is that fool's classroom number again?

Now that I went on my short search for Koizumi, I tried to narrow the choices a bit.

_Choice 1. Nagato Yuki. Nah. I don't think she would be capable to produce some sort of feeling for me. We're better off as friends, I guess. _

I started picking up my pace looking up at classroom numbers. I shuffled around my hands in my pocket.

_Choice 2. Suzumiya Haruhi. Oh god, not even close! My eyes can never see myself and Haruhi together. We're better off as frien-_

Ba-dump!

Oof!  


Who did I bump into?

I quickly got up and brushed off the dirt and dust from my knees and so on. My eyes darted quickly to the person in front of me.

"Haruhi!"

What a coincidence. Right when I'm talking about her, she's here.

She looked up at me with a huge scowl (_and a blush, but, perhaps I'm just imagining it_).

Oh, right. Where are my manners. I sighed.

I stretched out my right hand for her to grab. I proceeded to pull her up and after she stood up, I let out a small, yet awkward, smile.

"Fancy meeting you here", I spat out.

In reply, she let out a small scowl. "Idiot! Who do you think you are bumping into the brigade chief like that?!"

At least Haruhi's back to her normal self.

I sighed and gave a short apology, bla, bla. We had a small talk near the hallway and then my mind flashed an odd idea.

"Hey, Haruhi."

She crossed her arms and looked over to me. "What?"

Her ponytail from this morning was still intact and it sent chills down my spine all over. I was half-expecting her to remove it by now but, she still has it surprisingly.

I wasted a few of my seconds admiring Haruhi's high ponytail and the way her hair complimented the back of her neck with a few- _licks_.

Speaking of this morning, can I have _morning Haruhi_ back again?

I pulled her to the side and told her, "I have a question for you, Haruhi."

Her face went blank for a split second and then, she slowly nodded, staring into my eyes. "What do you want, idiot?"

I gathered up all my courage to find the best way to put this all together. I moved closer, next to Haruhi's ear and got ready to whisper a bunch of structures of sentences that will probably make Haruhi mad at me.

I opened my mouth and let a few words out.

Here goes nothing!

"Is it true, that Asahina-san likes me, Haruhi?"

I paused and waited for her response.

She loosened my grip on her and pushed me away.

"Idiot!"

Haruhi walked off in an opposite direction far away from me.

Was that really a hard question to answer?

I made my way back into the classroom, endorsing the walk of shame, since I haven't found any leads (I didn't even dare to find or talk to Koizumi after) on Asahina-san's feelings for me.

Taniguchi was saying things to me but for some reason I couldn't bear to hear it.

_Why is Suzumiya Haruhi so confusing today?_


End file.
